Missouri Love
by iheartmrorton
Summary: She finally found her way into the WWE. She's in Evolution, no matter what. But who's heart will she fall into? Randy OrtonOCBatista
1. Part One

She was new to the company. Not so much to the business. In fact, she'd spent the past few years in training, with none other than her sister, Miss Jackie Gayda. She was quick to learn, having watched wrestling ever since she could remember.

Jackie had some wrestling experience, but Carsyn had needed more than just her older sibling. In turn for payment of $200, she was able to seek help from none other than the Heartbreak Kid himself, Shawn Michaels. She had convinced him to help her with training for a few months, yet he would only agree to $200. Still, learning from the veteran, HBK, would surely help her out in the long run.

"The name is Gayda. Carsyn Gayda," she'd told Vince McMahon at their first meeting. She'd always had a cocky atmosphere about her. "And I'm sure you know my sister, Jackie?" Jackie and Carsyn shared _some _angelic features, like their face and body structure. Yet, Carsyn had a deep brown hair color, with black cherry tints in the light. Also, Carsyn was a bit smaller than Jackie, her stomach being toned a bit more. Still, they both shared the same long, delicate legs, and luscious, pouty lips. Sisters inside and out, and Mr. McMahon didn't seem to mind one bit.

"So, Miss Gayda, I'm assuming that you've had some type of training."

Carsyn smiled, she was proud to answer this question. Being trained by The Show Stopper was definitely something to be proud of.

"I have indeed. I trained for years with my girl, J.G., and for a few months, had Shawn Michaels training me. I _could_ take you down right here, if it was needed," she joked. Pulling herself atop his desk, her tiny, pastel pink skirt climbed up her curvy hips. Taking her wavy, brunette locks out of the loose ponytail that it was in, it fell into place around her shoulders. "Anything else you wanted to ask me?"

Mr. McMahon scratched his chin, looked her over, and shook his head.

"We'll start you out with a six month contract. And if things work out, we'll see if you can earn yourself some more time. You make your debut tomorrow night, on WWE RAW!"

Carsyn got to her feet smiling. She was glad that Mr. McMahon had liked what he'd heard. It was probably because of her training with Shawn Michaels. That was most likely what had convinced him. Mr. McMahon also got to his feet and held out his hand. Carsyn shook his hand gently and thanked him. Grabbing her powder blue handbag on her way out, Carsyn closed the door behind her and leaned against a wall.

"Oh my gosh..." she whispered to herself, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. If it hadn't have been for Jackie, she would've never gotten the chance to become a diva in the first place. And now, here she was, standing outside the Chairman, of the WWE's office, granted a contract. Wait... had he said _tomorrow night _on **RAW**? He had said exactly that. In a way, that was good. She wouldn't have to live up to what her sister had already done on Smackdown. _Tomorrow night_? She remained in the same place, backed against the wall. Tomorrow night.

-At the Arena-

She was waiting. Waiting for her entrance music to blare through the arena. Waiting to be introduced to RAW. Waiting on some kind of action to take place.

"Shawn told me to tell you that he said Good Luck tonight."

Carsyn jumped. She hadn't been expecting anyone to talk to her. Turning around, she smiled at the World Heavyweight Champion, Chris Benoit.

"He said that he got your message, and had tried to leave a message on your phone, but it was disconnected or something..."

She'd gotten a new phone since she'd last spoken to Shawn. She was glad that he had called Chris, though, because the Good Luck made her feel a bit better.

"Thanks Chris," she said to him, smiling. Taking a piece of paper from a nearby table, Carsyn scribbled down her new cell phone number, writing _Carsyn_ in neat handwriting. Putting the pen back where it had been before, she handed the piece of paper to Chris.

"Could you give that to Shawn for me? And tell him I'm sorry?"

Chris nodded and returned the smile. "Oh... I forgot to tell you..."

Shawn Michaels' theme started up, the crowd going wild.

"You can tell him yourself... Because he's accompanying you to the ring."

Shawn walked up behind the two and grinned at Carsyn. "You ready?"

Carsyn grinned nervously. She was starting to shake. "As ready as I'll ever be."

Shawn put his arm around her shoulder and led her to the curtain. "Let's go out there and show them what you've got."

-RAW Live-

Carsyn walked out onto the stage as the crowd went wild. She stopped at the top of the ramp, letting Shawn Michaels come out and work the crowd. As the pyros began to go off, she posed for the crowd. Shawn winked at her as they continued down to the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome RAW's newest diva, being accompanied by the Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels.. Carsyn Gayda!"

She could've died.

While Carsyn was climbing the steel stairs, Shawn had jumped up on the apron, as the crowd was still roaring with delight. Sitting down on the middle rope, Shawn held it down far enough so that Carsyn could climb through. She had thought about doing the famous Stacy Keibler entrance, but agreed with her better judgment that she should come up with something for herself... once she'd gotten settled in. Instead, she climbed in quickly, followed by Shawn, as the two started working the crowd. Reaching out to Lillian from the ring, HBK was handed a microphone, the crowd beginning to chant HBK as Carsyn grinned at him from the other side of the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce to you, my friend, and former trainee, Carsyn Gayda!"

The fans went nuts, realizing that one of their personal favorites, Shawn Michaels, and the new diva were close. Carsyn smiled, silently thanking him. Shawn handed her the microphone and stepped back, leaving the spotlight to her.

"It's so great being here. This is such a dream for me. Jackie, and of course the infamous, Shawn Michaels made this all possible. And, of course, a huge thank you to Mr. McMahon. I cannot wait for my first match..."

And her first match couldn't have been soon enough. "I'm Back" played throughout the arena as Eric Bischoff sauntered down to the ring. Climbing in over the middle rope, the General Manager smiled smugly at Carsyn, before eyeing Shawn Michaels, and grabbing a microphone from Lillian. Eric looked out at the crowd, who were booing him badly, before speaking to Carsyn.

"Carsyn Gayda... you were a bit unexpected. Mr. McMahon called me up yesterday and told me it was a last minute thing. Which I agree, it was. And, I thought, that since you just said that you couldn't wait for you first match, that I'd give you what you wanted. Tonight, it will be you vs. Trish Stratus... in a Bra and Panties match."

Eric grinned at Carsyn, very much proud and full of himself. His entrance music filled the arena once again as he disappeared backstage. Shawn was seething with anger. He and Carsyn talked quietly as RAW went to a commercial break.

Carsyn was backstage in the Women's Locker room, already dressed in her ring attire. Her outfit consisted of a tight fitting bodysuit, much like the full body pieces Jackie wore, that was powder blue in color. Her hair was pulled back into a messy, yet appealing bun, and her eyes were shaded with a light grey eye shadow.

"Hey Carsyn, don't worry about tonight, you'll be great."

She was still a bit jumpy. Turning to see the face of Stacy Keibler, Carsyn smiled.

"Thanks Stacy."

Stacy smiled back at her, her bright eyes giving Carsyn a kind of strength. Her new entrance music hit the p.a. system, leaving Carsyn with a fit of shaking.

"You should go," Stacy said to her, giving her a reassuring smile.

Carsyn nodded silently and walked out of the dressing room and onto the stage, wondering what she'd gotten herself into.

"Ladies and Gentleman, currently residing in St. Louis, Missouri, please welcome, Carsyn Gayda!"

Carsyn walked out onto the ramp as the crowd began to cheer for her, which also gave her a kind of strength. As long as she had the power of the fans behind her, she should be alright. Climbing into the ring over the bottom rope, an entrance of her own not functioning in her mind yet, Carsyn began to work the crowd. Yet, before she knew it, "Time to Rock and Roll" blared through the arena, signaling for Trish Stratus' entrance.

"And her opponent, from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, Trish Stratus!"

Trish was followed down to the ring by Tyson Tomko, of course, and had an ever-lasting smirk on her face. Carsyn returned the gesture and stretched her long legs. She was 5'8" and stood a good 4" over Trish Stratus. The ref called for the match, leaving her fate undecided, as the bell rang, signaling for the match to begin. Carsyn and Trish circled each other, before locking up. Trish put Carsyn in a headlock. Somehow, Carsyn managed to get out of it, throwing Trish into the ropes.

They were both stripped of their shirts now. The match seemed endless. They'd gone on for a good ten minutes, yet the match continued on. Trish now had the advantage, and persisted on hard backhands to the chest of the new diva. Carsyn stumbled, now out of the corner, and Trish took this as an opportunity. Bouncing herself off of the ropes, Trish was looking to charge Carsyn. But instead, Carsyn pulled herself up and hit Trish with Sweet Chin Music. Carsyn stripped Trish down to her panties. She had picked up the victory.

Carsyn's theme played through the arena as the ref held her arm up in victory. She smiled, even though her hair was out of place, and she was a mess. Even Shawn Michaels had come out to the ring to celebrate her first victory with her.


	2. Part Two

(**A/N:** Okay, so maybe it's a bit lame. shrug So maybe I'm a huge sucker for Randy... and Batista... and hell, even Paul sometimes. I promise you, the next chapters will get better. But... yeah, feel free to R&R, because I would appreciate it. Hope it's enjoyable to –someone-.)

-After RAW-

She had just stepped out of the shower and was drying off when there came a knock at the door.

"Is someone gonna get that?" she asked to an empty locker room. Carsyn sighed as she wrapped the towel around her exposed body. Walking to the door, where someone knocked even louder, Carsyn opened it and poked her head out. It was Triple H, which surprised her greatly.

"Um, hey Paul," she greeted him with a smile. "Why don't you come in? There's no one else in here."

Paul stepped inside of the Women's locker room before Carsyn closed the door behind him. The towel had barely covered her chest, so she had her arms crossed in front of her.

"What's up?" she asked him, stepping behind a thin wall, where she grabbed a black, lacy bra, and a black muscle tank with light pink x's down the sides, from her bag.

Paul smirked as she slid behind the wall, her chest obviously starting to swell out of the towel.

"Uh, Carsyn, I was talking to one of my good friends, Dave Batista earlier, and he's taken quite an interest in you."

Carsyn's head popped out around the wall.

"Dave Batista taking an interest in me? Come on Paul, he is one sexy guy, and I'm the new girl."

"The Sexy New Girl," he corrected her, getting a smirk before she disappeared behind the wall again.

"Anyways," he started again. "The guys and I were going out later, and Dave was wondering if you'd like to join us... to, you know, celebrate your first victory?"

Carsyn stepped out from behind the wall, this time decked out in her muscle tank and a very short jean skirt, gym bag hanging from her shoulder.

"Paul, you tell Dave, that I'd _love_ to go out with you guys tonight." Scribbling down her hotel, and room number on a piece of paper, Carsyn handed it to Paul.

"Tell him to pick me up at 8. And... Tell him it's not worth it to risk being late."

Carsyn winked and smiled before walking past him, letting her shoulder brush against his before leaving the locker room.

-Carsyn's Hotel Room-

"You sure this is alright?" she asked her newly found friend, Stacy Keibler.

"Yes, Carsyn, you look fabulous."

Carsyn smiled at her friend before checking herself out in the mirror once more. She had on a pleated, jean mini-skirt, a powder blue top that fell off of her shoulders, silver hoop earrings, and some trendy black heels.

"But, if I were you, I'd take a pair of low-riders and some Vans because if they're going out... you could be doing something besides looking pretty."

Stacy winked at her friend, not meaning to put her decision down. Carsyn thought about what Paul had said, '_"The guys and I were going out later, and Dave was wondering if you'd like to join us... to, you know, celebrate your first victory?"_'

"Yeah, you're probably right," Carsyn agreed, grabbing a pair of black, low rider jeans, a light pink top she'd gotten from her sister that said GAYDA 01 on the back in white, and some white and powder blue Vans that she'd ordered from overseas.

"How about these? These good?" she asked Stacy, holding up the items of clothing.

"Perfect," Stacy said with a smile as Carsyn put them into a side bag that had WWE written on it, that she'd gotten custom made for herself.

There was a knock at the door, and Carsyn bit her lip.

"You sure I look alright, Stace?" she asked her, for the final time.

"Yes, Carsyn. Now go!"

Carsyn opened the door to find Batista looking in, dressed in nice clothes also. She hoped they weren't doing anything too out there because it didn't look like he'd brought anything with him... to the door at least. Carsyn looked back at Stacy and mouthed 'Oh My God' before stepping into the hallway of the hotel. Dave was the first to speak.

"You look... amazing."

Carsyn smiled up at him. He was quite a few inches taller, but she didn't mind looking up into his charming smile.

"Thanks Dave. You look great too!"

She wasn't shy. She'd never been shy. Hell, she hadn't even been shy when she'd had her first meeting with Vince McMahon. She'd practically sat on top of him.

"So, any idea what we're doing?" she asked, with a suggestive smile. Batista grinned at her and shook his head.

"I was surprised to see Paul come to my locker room asking me to go out with you," she said teasingly. "You shy, sweetie?" She hoped that she hadn't embarrassed him, since; after all, she was just playing around with him. Batista grinned down at her once again. "Maybe just a bit," he told her.

-Meeting up with Paul and Randy-

Batista stepped out of the vehicle, walked around to the other side and opened the door for Carsyn.

"Thanks," she said with a smile before noticing Paul and Randy snickering between themselves not far away.

"Look who beat us here," she said to him, gesturing towards Paul and Randy who were now smiling innocently.

"Boy, you two are dressed up nicely to go to the bar," Paul stated, smirking.

"And are you 21, Carsyn?" Randy added, the two begin to snicker again.

"Almost twenty-two, thanks, babe," she retorted. "And, maybe these would do better for a bar," she added, referring to her bag. "Dave, can I borrow your backseat for a moment?" she asked him, smiling seductively.

He shrugged and smiled deviously at Randy and Paul.

"Make yourself at home," he told her as she climbed in and shut the door. Rolling down the window, Carsyn smirked. "No looking in the windows," she called, rolling it up again.

-The Bar-

She was giggling like a schoolgirl, obviously totally smashed. Dave was grinning at her, as she took another shot of whiskey.

"And you know what Dave Batista could make?" she asked him, bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Davista," she said, falling backwards off of her stool. She fell onto her ass and starting laughing again. Paul and Randy were laughing together as they watched Carsyn. Batista was chuckling also, watching Carsyn try to stand.

"Davista, help your woman," Paul told him, he and Randy laughing again. Dave took another drink of his beer and got down to help Carsyn. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. She was nuzzling against him, and Batista put his arms around her to stop her from falling.

"Thanks baby," she told him, before falling asleep on his shoulder. Dave looked up from her to the guys, who were laughing harder then they had been before. He didn't want to wake her, so he settled her on his shoulder and walked her out to his car, setting her down in the front seat.

-Carsyn & Stacy's Hotel Room-

Dave knocked on the door, Carsyn still hanging off of his shoulder. Stacy was quick to open it before she burst out laughing.

"What happened?" she asked Batista, trying not to crack up at her friend.

Dave laid Carsyn down on the couch before turning back to Stacy. "She got totally smashed, laughed, fell onto her ass, laughed again, I tried to help her up, and she fell asleep on my shoulder."

Stacy smiled at him. "Aw, you're so sweet, Dave." He smirked at her before looking back at Carsyn. Writing his phone number down on a piece of paper, he handed it to Stacy. "Make sure she gets this, okay?" Stacy nodded and watched him leave.

"Carsyn?" Stacy asked her friend, who was playing with the couch. Carsyn started to laugh hysterically. "Come on, lets get to bed," Stacy said, helping Carsyn to her feet. "Mmkay, which side of the bed you want?" she asked her, going into hysterics again. Stacy couldn't help but to laugh with her. "Here, get into this," she said, holding out an extremely large shirt to Carsyn. Carsyn took it and held it in her hand.

When Stacy came back into the room with Tylenol and a glass of water, Carsyn was lying on the bed, jeans pulled down to her knees, her shirt off, and the other shirt on the bed next to her. Stacy smiled and shook her head before helping Carsyn into the shirt and into bed.


	3. Part Three

(**A/N**: Sorry I've been gone for awhile. But, I'm finally updating! Yay Thanks for the one review that I got! I appreciate it. I'd really like to see more than that, though. But, I'll keep updating, no matter who reviews, because I know that one person is reading it, at least, heh. That's better than none. So here's Part Three. I like the beginning of Part Four actually... maybe I'll post that tonight too... who knows? Anyways, keep the reviews coming, and I hope you enjoy!)

"You sure you don't want anything, Carse?" Stacy asked her friend, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"I can't keep anything down," Carsyn said, holding her pounding head in her hands.

"How about some tea, then?" Stacy suggested.

"Okay... that sounds okay," she said, ignoring the bubbling feeling in her stomach.

-At the New Hotel-

Carsyn dropped her bags in the living front room and dropped onto a bed. Nuzzling with the pillow, she slipped off to sleep, without even hearing Stacy come in.

After a few hours, the phone began to ring. Carsyn ignored it, figuring that Stacy would get it. But when she didn't, Carsyn groaned and reached for it.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver, half asleep.

"Carsyn? It's Dave."

Carsyn's eyes shot open as she sat up in bed.

"Dave... hi..."

She had made a complete fool of herself two nights ago.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Dave, I am so sorry about Monday night. I was completely smashed, and made a complete fool out of myself."

"It's alright, don't worry about it."

Carsyn grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and a coke out of the fridge and took two pills.

"Would you ever consider coming over for dinner?"

"Sure. When?"

"Tonight."

Dave shrugged.

"Sure. You sure you're up to it?"

"Yes. I am. I'm in Room 32. You can come over now if you want..."

"Alright, I'll be there in a half hour."

Carsyn smiled and mouthed 'thank gosh'.

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye."

They both hung up the phone as Carsyn dropped back onto the bed and held her head.

She was now up, dressed, and scurrying around the kitchen, trying to read from the cook book and watch over the food at the same time. She was making a Chinese dish, and she had no clue whatsoever how to make it. She had thought about making Mexican, but the spices would've ripped up her stomach badly. She looked at her mess as there was a knock at the door and sighed. She had no choice but to let him come in and see the mess in the kitchen. Walking to the door, Carsyn looked down and noticed the apron she was wearing. Throwing it behind the counter, Carsyn opened the door to see Dave standing there, dressed in nice black slacks, and a black, long sleeve, button-up shirt. Stepping back, Carsyn smiled and invited him in.

"You look _so _nice," she told him, fawning over him.

Dave smiled at her, looking her over as well. She looked great in her pleated, black mini-skirt, and her tiny white muscle tee. Her long, muscular, yet feminine legs caught his attention though, but he looked up into her eyes and returned her smile.

"You look even better," he said to her, with a smile.

Carsyn watched as he checked her out, and he seemed intrigued by her legs. She loved to wear extremely short skirts because most guys liked her legs. They were strong, yet feminine, and didn't look like they belonged to a man. Yet another trait she and her older sister had to share.

"I made Chinese... I hope that's okay."

Dave nodded at her, telling her that it was fine.

"Sounds good. Haven't had Chinese in awhile."

Carsyn smiled, but couldn't help thinking back to Monday night.

"Dave, how bad was I?"

It too him a minute to figure out what she was talking about, but realized it was about Monday night.

"You weren't _that_ bad.." he told her, trying to reassure her. "You just... fell backwards off of your stool, and laughed hysterically for a while..."

Carsyn put her face in her hands to hide her bright red cheeks.

"I am so sorry..."

"It's no problem. Really."

Carsyn looked up at him.

"I bet Paul and Randy got a kick out me, didn't they?"

He nodded.

"Unfortunately, they did. They got a kick out of the whole 'Davista' thing."

"Davista..? Oh my gosh.."

Carsyn looked up at Dave before walking into the kitchen. She wished she hadn't' of gotten so drunk. She had embarrassed herself, Dave, and had amused Randy and Paul. Turning off the rice, and everything else, she fixed them plates and set them at the table. She didn't know if she could even talk to him.

-After Dinner/On the Couch-

Dave was sitting at one end of the couch, Carsyn right next to him, her head on his chest. He had finally got her to talk to him, even after she'd thought he must've hated her.

"Why me?" she asked him, turning her head towards him.

"What do you mean?" he asked her, looking down at her.

"Why'd you choose me over all of the other divas?"

"Because I knew that none of the other divas would've called me Davista."

Carsyn groaned.

"Please don't remind me," she said smiling, nuzzling into his chest.

The door opened as Stacy, along with Greg Helms, were making out, as they shut the door behind them.

"Ahem, didn't mean to interrupt anything," Carsyn said with a grin, sitting up.

Stacy and Greg both looked up surprised to see the two.

"Let's go for a walk," Dave said to Carsyn, taking her hand as they exited the room, leaving Stacy and Greg to their business.

-At the Arena-

Carsyn and Dave were on their way to Eric Bischoff's office, but were stopped by an annoyance to both of them.

"Hey Carsyn... Davista." Paul smirked at himself, Randy Orton following.

"Paul, you're good for one joke a year, and then it gets annoying," Dave said to him, close to fuming.

"Oh, sorry Dave... ista."

"Paul, seriously, stop!" Carsyn turned around, her eyes burning with anger. It was enough to have to live up what she'd done from Dave. She wouldn't be taking it from Paul too.

"Alright, jeeze, chill."

Carsyn looked away and calmed down.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? But to even know what I did kills me enough. And to know that you guys joked about it just makes it worse."

Carsyn shook her head and stormed away, heading towards the Women's Locker Room. Paul, Randy, and Dave all watched as she slammed the door behind her.

-RAW Live-

Evolution started up, the crowd immediately beginning to boo the four men. Triple H, followed by Ric Flair, followed by Randy Orton and Batista, walked out onto the stage, each doing their own thing. HHH, being the leader of the group, of course, was in the lead. Walking down to the ring, he and Ric stood on one side, while Batista and Randy Orton stood on another. As if getting into the ring by order, Ric, Randy, and Batista waited for Hunter to enter the ring before entering themselves. Walking over to the corner of the ring, Triple H held his hand out to Lillian as she gave him a microphone.

"Last week on RAW, a certain someone caught our attention," he said, looking around to Batista, Ric, and Randy, who all nodded.

"This person was definitely born to be a wrestler. She's strong, trained well, and damn sexy. This person... is Carsyn Gayda."

"So, Carsyn. The guys and I, have a proposal for you. How would you like to join Evolution?"

Barracuda by Heart played through the arena, signaling the entrance of Carsyn Gayda. Making her way onto the ramp, Carsyn stopped on the stage. Looking down at the four men standing in the ring, she smiled seductively. Looking down at her extremely short jean skirt, and tiny powder blue muscle tank, she reached out to touch a strand of her brunette locks. Biting her bottom lip seductively, Carsyn teased Evolution just a bit. Walking down to the ring, putting an extra bounce in her step, she got a mixed reaction from the crowd. Climbing into the ring, not having found any particular way to enter yet, Carsyn walked to the corner of the ring and grabbed a microphone from Lillian.

"Hunter, Ric, Randy, Batista. I would just like you all to know that I would _definitely_ like to join Evolution."

The crowd then began to boo her, Carsyn blowing it off.

"Wow, these people are awfully hard on the four of you. I mean, look who we have here. Triple H, extremely hot, and the best World Heavyweight Champion in history, the Legendary Ric Flair, a sixteen time World Heavyweight Champion! Batista, just take a load of him ladies, what a body. And don't forget, one of the strongest men in this business. And last, but certainly not least, Randy Orton, who is destined to be the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in history, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Evolution is a team of pure gold. Not that Shawn Michaels wasn't great, but, I've moved on to bigger... and better things. And boys, I'll think we'll be very happy together."

Carsyn winked at the four of them before Evolution played through the arena again. Carsyn stood in the middle of Randy Orton and Triple H, holding up their arms as Batista and Ric Flair posed themselves.


End file.
